


In Memoriam

by Eyir_AllMight



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyir_AllMight/pseuds/Eyir_AllMight
Summary: Just a short piece to honour the passing of a dear friend, may she rest in peace.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jetredgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/gifts).



> This is for a dear friend, you will be missed JetRedGirl, may you rest forever more with the stars, until we meet again.

Sarah was walking through the Labyrinth, checking that everything was running smoothly in case a runner showed up. She recalled fondly both her original run and the 2nd time she stumbled upon the Underground in her quest to save her friends and a certain obnoxious king. Said king was now her husband. While they did have their ups and downs the truth of the matter is, they both loved one another deeply.

Suddenly she found herself back in the throne room, clearly having been magicked there by her husband.

“Jareth! Why did you summon me back like this when a perfectly normal message would do?”

“I’m terribly sorry my dear but I need your amazing skills to organise a last-minute feast and ball, we’re about to have a guest.”

Sarah paused, “Are we hosting a runner?”

“Not a runner no my dear, someone even more special, the soul of a true believer, like you.”

Jareth then explained to Sarah the other duty he had, one that almost never was put to use.

“You see precious, when mortals die and they are true believers, it is my duty to collect them and have them become part of my court, so they can be safe and happy for the rest of their afterlives. While the mortal shell is dead, here they will live on. Had you not married me and chosen to live a mortal life Aboveground in the end I probably would have collected you too.”

Sarah listened attentively, knowing now what the occasion was, she started by clearing out the throne room so it was as clean as it could be, that meant clearing out all the chickens except Rosalinda since Sarah would not dare mess with Rosalinda.

A couple of hours later the feast and ball were in full swing, Sarah was playing host to the myriad of courtiers while waiting for Jareth to show up with the guest of honour. The theme chosen for the ball was stardust, everything shone with glitter, except the food because even Jareth agreed that was idiotic.

The lights dimmed, the double doors to the hall opened and in strode Jareth escorting a vision in glitter. She seemed a bit overwhelmed if happy, looking around everywhere, but most often at Jareth. Sarah didn’t blame her; he had that effect on people. With a twist and flair Jareth had spun around and faced her once they reached the middle of the floor.

With an elegant bow he said; “My dear JetRedGirl, you seem to have arrived early yet also perfectly in time, may I have this dance?”

With a silent nod the dance opened, and soon the rest of the courtiers had paired off and practically floated unto the dance floor. Sarah watched contentedly from the side-lines. Suddenly Jareth was at her elbow again, she didn’t know when they had switched partners but if she paid close enough attention, she spotted a glimmering silhouette happily dancing the night away.

“This is beautiful Jareth, though I’m sure she is missed by her family.”

“Indeed she is Sarah, but have no fear, eventually they will all join my court and we can dance, ride and be merry together until the end, as Master of Wishes I am also a Keeper of Dreams and it is to me those dreamers come.” With a wicked smile he continued; “Now why don’t you join me for a dance?”

Sarah threw her head back in a joyful laugh, took her husband’s gallantly offered arm and off they went to mingle with the court, tomorrow responsibilities might appear, but tonight, they would feast, dance and welcome a special soul.

_This is dedicated to JetRedGirl, may you rest forever in Stardust. For you I picked up my “writing quill” once more. This is short but it is my way of honouring you, please forgive any clunky dialogue or writing, it has been a while and I’m out of practice._


End file.
